Reflective safety devices have been used to provide a rear view for driving, cycling, and other activities where turning the head to obtain a view is either unsafe or difficult due to circumstances. Often the individual needing the enhanced vision moves comparatively little, but is surrounded by a working environment with a number of dangerous moving objects or the individual simply needs to have a better perspective of their surroundings. Examples of these individuals include motorcyclists, safety flaggers, factory or plant employees, traffic police, construction site workers, firefighters, forklift and other equipment operators, hunters, joggers, cyclists and other athletes.
Existing reflective devices may only provide limited vision enhancement, while introducing cumbersome extensions that may actually present addition safety hazards to the individual. These extensions are often attached to a clothing article, such as a hat or other form of headgear and often prevent use of the clothing article for other activities. Additionally, some existing reflective devices actually extend into the path of traffic may be clipped or knocked by a passing vehicle and thereby knock anything attached to the device, which at best might knock off the hat or glasses, but at worst could potentially twist the head of the wearer. The potential risk of injury is often exacerbated when the respective reflective device is irremovably attached.